Primera navidad
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Era su primera navidad juntos y aunque no lo pareciera era la ocasión perfecta para dejar atrás muchas cosas que ya habían superado. One-Shot, pareja crack Menma x Hanabi. Basado en Road to ninja. Dedicado a Nikko Hyuga y RojiEscarlata


**Este es el primer fic cursi (que de verdad quiero hacer así) que escribo, tengo algunas cosas que decir pero me las guardare para las notas de autor así que por favor leanlas al final :)**

**Advertencias:**

• UA (Universo Alternativo, basado en RTN pero no todo es igual)

• OoC en algunos personajes

• Pareja crack (Menma U. - Hanabi H.)

_Fic dedicado a **Nikko Hyuga** y **Rojiescarlata**_

_¡Ojala les guste chicos!_

_.0._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Primera navidad**_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.0.<em>

Miró el parque vació mientras se tomaba una bebida caliente, era otro año que pasaba completamente solo en vísperas navideñas; de cierta forma estaba acostumbrado pero ahora que tenía a personas queridas cerca era deprimente estar en aquella situación.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, todos tenían planes menos él, Karin seguramente estaba cenando en compañía de su familia al igual que Hanabi y a pesar de haber sido invitado por ambas para pasar aquel día en sus respectivos hogares la verdad es que no podía... Orochimaru y Hiashi no le hubieran permitido ni la entrada además estaba el problema llamado Hinata en la residencia Hyuga, quedarse hubiera significado una posible riña con ella.

No, definitivamente no.

Bajó la mirada y se dedico a mirar el liquido del vaso que sostenía, esperaba que por lo menos pudiera ver a su novia al día siguiente.. o pronto.

Tan concentrado estaba que apenas sintió el golpe de una bola de nieve impactando en su nuca, se levanto y giró con molestia dispuesto a gritar improperios a quien se hubiera atrevido golpearle pero justo en ese momento una segunda bola de nieve le golpeo en el rostro.

Una risa se escucho cercana, limpió la nieve de su cara en un movimiento brusco, cuando se vio libre por completo pudo visualizar a su "atacante". La pelirroja sonreía mientras desarremangaba las mangas de su suéter navideño, una vez terminó se acercó a él.

— **Sabía que estarías aquí Menma-nii** — dijo apenas estuvieron frente a frente.

El mencionado se encontraba algo sorprendido por verla ahí y a esas horas —escasos minutos antes de navidad— sonrió sin poder evitarlo, su Onne-chan siempre había sido buena e impulsiva.

— **Paseaba un rato** — explicó y esperó que la fémina no preguntara algo más, para su desgracia eso no ocurrió.

— **¿En vísperas de navidad?** — interrogó incrédula, lo conocía de sobra como para que le mintiera así.

Suspiró al verse descubierto, a veces deseaba que no fueran tan cercanos —**No tengo que más hacer, lo sabes Onne-chan** — ella frunció el ceño y sus manos se apoyaron en su cintura.

Lo miró algo molesta y eso le sorprendió, normalmente era difícil que eso sucediese.

— **¿Por qué no estás con Hanabi-san?** — preguntó con voz serena a pesar de su postura.

— **No soy bienvenido en esa casa, Onne-chan** — aclaró para luego sentarse nuevamente en la banca.

— **Ella me dijo que te había invitado y le habías dicho que pasarías navidad conmigo** — sudo frío cuando esa línea fue pronunciada por la pelirroja, con razón estaba tan molesta.

— **No quiero causarle problemas a Hanabi**— se apresuró a decir, ahora estaba siendo sincero.

— **¿Y no crees que ella quiere tenerte a su lado aún cuando eso sea un problema para Hinata y Hiashi-san?** — replicó con la misma actitud de antes.

Soltó otro suspiro, a veces Karin era tan terca que lo frustraba un poco. De igual forma la miró y se atrevió a cambiar el tema.

— **¿Y no crees que tu deberías estar en tu casa cenando ya?** — ahora él estaba molesto, no le gustaba la idea de que su Onne-chan hubiera dejado esa cena solo para hacerle compañía.

— **Menma-nii** — susurró con una voz suave y una mirada dulce — **acompáñame a cenar** — pidió mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

Menma pensó que su prima —casi hermana— era una linda curiosidad, no podías ver a una chica como ella en cada esquina ni mucho menos. Miró al cielo y se dio por vencido, si decía que no la pelirroja era capaz de llevarlo arrastras.

— **Esta bien** — dijo entre divertido y cansado pero con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

Su Onne-chan lo tomo de la mano y lo guió por las calles, estuvo tentado a detenerse y huir pero ya había dado su palabra por lo que siguió caminando. Cuando ella se detuvo de pronto su curiosidad despertó, aquella no era la casa de la pelirroja, de igual forma no tuvo tiempo de preguntar pues su acompañante se situó detrás de él y lo empujo hasta la entrada.

Karin tenía la felicidad pintada por todo el rostro, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, pasaron el recibidor y lo primero que se veía era una mesa cuidadosamente puesta, era elegante y fina. El moreno se sintió confuso, una idea paso por su mente, aquello ocasiono que su boca se secara y el corazón le latiera con fuerza.

Giró a ver a la oji-roja rápidamente, esta estaba escribiendo algo en su teléfono celular completamente ausente de lo que pasaba con él. Intentó buscar otra posible razón pero ninguna sonaba lo suficientemente lógica.

— **Menma-nii** — llamó la fémina y el oji-azul dio un salto, ella lo miró un poco confusa pero ignoro aquello — **te tengo una sorpresa** — la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y el aludido se sintió aún más nervioso.

— **Onne-chan yo...** — intento explicarle todo, que él estaba en verdad enamorado de Hanabi y que además ella era su familiar pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y decirlo, el sonido del timbre irrumpió en el ambiente.

— **Espera aquí y no te muevas Menma-nii** — dijo y salió casi corriendo a la entrada, el moreno se preparo mentalmente para "rechazar" a su querida prima.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de una segunda persona en el lugar.

— **Menma-nii voltea** — la voz alegre de Karin inundo el lugar pero aún así el oji-azul no abrió los ojos. Giró lentamente y tomo a la que creía era su prima de los hombros.

— **Esto no está bien** — susurró manteniéndose firme.

— **¿Por qué no está bien?** — aquella voz no era la de su prima, de hecho era la voz de su novia.

Abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente.— **¿Hanabi?** — llamó confundido, luego de unos minutos todo cobro sentido para él.

— **Le pedí a Hiashi-san y a Hinata que me prestaran a Hanabi-san un rato** — explicó tranquilamente la pelirroja — **esta es la casa de Minato-san, me la prestó para ustedes** — la fémina había sonreído un poco pero los otros dos no sabían porque, caminó hacia la salida pero antes de desaparecer de su vista hablo — **les deje la cena lista, disfrútenla y no hagan cositas malas** — rió un poco y salió del lugar, dejando a los dos chicos sonrojados.

Menma fue el primero en reaccionar, realmente había sido una sorpresa aun le costaba un poco creerlo.

— **Karin-san es una muy linda** — mencionó de repente la fémina de ojos claros — **no creí que fuera capaz de convencer a Oto-san de dejarme salir** — confesó con una leve sonrisa — **tienes mucha suerte** — lo miró y el moreno solo pudo asentir.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y cenaron bajo la tenue luz de las velas, hablaron de todo y nada pero había sido una charla amena; era la primera navidad que pasaban en compañía del otro.

Se sentaron en la sala justo frente a la chimenea, Menma rodeo a su novia con sus brazos y ella se recargo sobre su pecho. El silencio se hizo presente y aún así ninguno dijo nada, Hanabi estaba sumamente cómoda mientras el moreno tenía una pregunta en mente que no lo dejaba en paz, a final de cuentas se decidió por formularla.

— **Hanabi ¿en verdad querías que fuera a celebrar navidad a tu casa?** — aún no lo entendía y menos si sabía que tan mal se llevaba con su familia.

— **Claro que si Menma**. — Se acurruco sobre su pecho y siguió hablando — **Sabes que te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo sin importa que diga mi familia** — cerró los ojos durante un momento al sentir como el oji-azul acariciaba su cabello.

— **Yo también te amo Hanabi** — tomó su mentón y se miraron a los ojos — **eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, aún luego de tanto estas aquí a mi lado** — junto sus frentes y siguió hablando — **ya no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti y no sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso** — se besaron levemente dejando en ese beso todos los sentimientos que tenían — **Feliz navidad, Hanabi** — felicitó el moreno para luego volver a besarla.

Hanabi correspondió aquel beso con el corazón desbordante, lo amaba de verdad, como no había amado a nadie en el mundo. Se sintió feliz de saber que aquellos sentimientos eran mutuos y que así como ella suspiraba por él, Menma hacía lo mismo por ella.

Cuando se separaron el rostro de la Hyuga tenía un pequeño rubor pero a los ojos del moreno eso solo la hacía más hermosa. Llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo derecho y de el saco una pequeña caja color rojo.

— **Te traje un regalo** — el Uzumaki sonrió y le tendió la pequeña caja — **ábrelo** — le invito, al ver como ella se quedaba mirando el obsequio.

La castaña asintió y abrió lentamente la caja, dentro había un precioso collar, tenía un corazón de plata seguido de otro pero con pequeños diamantes incrustados y al final tenía un circulo con otros diamantes.

Los ojos le brillaron y volteo a verlo con la emoción visible en su hermoso rostro.

— **Es muy lindo Menma** — soltó para luego regresar la mirada al collar— **gracias.**

El oji-azul sonrió satisfecho, amaba ver la sonrisa de Hanabi, pensaba que jamás se cansaría de eso.

— **Es un collar para enamorados, según me dijo la encargada** — explicó mientras tomaba el objeto entre sus manos — **si quitas el seguro de aquí** — dijo mientras hacía eso mismo — **el circulo se separa.**

Tomó la caja y tomo una segunda cadena, está un poco más gruesa que la anterior, paso la cadena por el pequeño orificio que tenía y volvió a poner el seguro, el otro collar quedaba solo con los dos corazones.

— **Quería comprar algo que nos recordara el uno al otro** — admitió mientras observaba los collares.

Hanabi colocó una de sus manos sobre la de él.— **Me encanta la idea** — hablo y luego se recogió el cabello con su mano izquierda — **¿me ayudas a ponerme el mío?** — preguntó para luego darle la espalda.

El moreno tomó el collar y se dispuso a colocárselo, paso una de sus manos por su cuello y lentamente puso la pieza de joyería. La Hyuga soltó su cabello cuando sintió lejos las manos de su novio.

— **Te queda hermoso** — alagó el Uzumaki al verla — **combina con tus ojos.**

— **Gracias** — tomó el otro collar y le ayudo a ponérselo, solo que ella lo había hecho de frente por lo que Menma no dejo de mirarla en ningún momento. — **A ti también se te ve muy bien** — dijo una vez lo vio.

—** Hanabi** — tomó sus manos y las cubrió con las suyas, estaba nervioso y al mismo tiempo emocionado y no sabía que sentimiento estaba por encima — **sé que ya te lo he dicho pero...** — ya habían sido miles de veces y aún así no sentía que fueran suficientes —** te amo, realmente... te amo.**

La castaña libero sus manos y las llevó hasta su rostro, hizo que la mirara y sonrió; a Menma esa sonrisa le recordó a la primera que le había visto y la que lo había enamorado.

—** Lo sé** — ella sabía muy bien porque los nervios y la repetición constante, lo sabía muy bien pero ya no era necesario — **no necesitas seguir** — ya todo estaba perdonado, si en su momento se habían hecho daño pero ahora todo estaba bien. Hanabi creía en su amor y las dudas se habían quedado tan atrás que cuando lo recordaba parecía más un mal sueño. Colocó una mano del moreno sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón — **¿lo sientes?** — preguntó y Menma asintió de nuevo sonrojado — **mi corazón solo late así cuando estoy contigo** — solo con él — **y ahora estoy segura que solo podré sentirme así estando a tu lado.**

Menma se sintió emocionado al oírla, así mismo se sentía él y a pesar de lo que había hecho durante tanto tiempo supo que teniendo a aquella mujer podía dejar todo atrás.

— **Hanabi** — sonrió — **viaja conmigo a Hawái** — pidió ante la sorpresa de la fémina — **pasa estos días conmigo, olvidémonos de todo y vámonos, solo los dos** — aguardaba su respuesta, realmente quería pasar unos días con ella, donde nada más importara que su felicidad, ya de regreso podría ir y pelear con Hiashi y Hinata.

La Hyuga dudó un momento pero al final pensó que ya era adulta y podía tomar sus propias decisiones, tampoco es como si fuera a irse para siempre iba a regresar por lo que...

—** Acepto Menma** — no tenía más que pensar.

Había muchas cosas que tenían que afrontar, el Uzumaki había hecho cosas que la habían herido pero aún así la amaba de corazón y ahora Hanabi estaba consciente de lo profundo de ese sentimiento... tenían que regresar, sí, pero mientras las cosas estuvieran bien entre los dos no habría nada que los pudiera separar.

Era su primera navidad juntos y no importaba donde la pasaran, ambos planeaban que hubiera muchas más. Quizá pronto la vivirían como esposos, como padres o como abuelos pero lo cierto es que mientras tanto grabarían aquella noche con un acto de amor, más allá de lo que los demás deseaban para ambos.

Esa primera navidad sería el inicio de algo que iba a durar para siempre...

Esa primera navidad era el comienzo de una felicidad que no habían sentido antes.

_.0._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Notas de autora: **_Bien, ahora que ya han leído todo solo quiero decir que a pesar de lo mucho que me esforcé creo que se darán cuenta que medio me perdí casi al final, lo sé o si no lo creen así entonces estoy loca y deberían ignorarme XD la verdad es que no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas cursis pero esta pareja (al menos como la hacen mi Onii-san y mi querida Roji) lo es y quería ponerlo aquí.

Siento si Karin se robo la primera parte pero ciertamente no tenía idea de como iniciar y bueno poniéndola a ella me fue más fácil, otra cosa por la que quiero pedir perdón es por los pensamientos de Menma jajaja la verdad se me hizo divertido agregarle algo así pero nada... al final esto es un MenmaxHanabi y por eso me explaye en eso (O al menos lo intente).

Onii-san, Roji linda, ojala les haya gustado y no me odien por hacer algo tan feo aún cuando trabaje tanto en ello. Siento mucho si no rolee con Hanabi, creo que es una de las cosas que me quedaron pendientes y me arrepiento pero igual amo su MenmaxHanabi *inserten el corazón que FF no me deja poner y haganlo super grande).

Si alguien más lee esto pues ojala le haya gustado y no crea que es una bazofia ;w;

¿Me regalan un review?


End file.
